


catch me dear, I'm falling

by buckybuck (thestarsthesea)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Has A Crush, Fluff, M/M, and clint's a sweet oblivious idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/buckybuck
Summary: loosely based off the prompt: “You asked who I had a crush on and so I described you to a tee but apparently you’re the most oblivious person in the world because you just got kinda sad and nodded and HOW DO YOU NOT GET THIS.”"What do you mean she's not your type, she's everybody's type!" Clint splutters, waving the hand holding his turkey-salami-chicken sandwich, and losing a blob of mustard and piece of lettuce in the process.Bucky watches, fascinated and disgusted as Clint eyes the splat of mustard on the counter, then bends to lick it up. "Clint. There are paper towels right there."





	catch me dear, I'm falling

← ★ →

"What do you mean she's not your type, she's everybody's type!" Clint splutters, waving the hand holding his turkey-salami-chicken sandwich, and losing a blob of mustard and piece of lettuce in the process.

Bucky watches, fascinated and disgusted as Clint eyes the splat of mustard on the counter, then bends to lick it up. "Clint. There are paper towels right there."

"My hands are full. Also! Don't try to change the subject, you gotta tell me how you don't think Scarlett Johansson is hot." Clint insists, pointing at Bucky with his sandwich.

Rolling his eyes, and graciously deciding not to remind Clint he actually has _nothing_ in his left hand, Bucky leans forward, resting his elbows on the counter and holding his chin in his palm. "I didn't say she wasn't attractive. I just said she's not my type." At least not at the moment, but he doesn't tell Clint that.

Clint just stares at him, eyes wide, mouth agape, like Bucky just told him he's not really a person at all, but a doombot in disguise. "That doesn't even make sense, Buck. I don't even know what that means. I'm pretty sure Scarlett Johansson is universally everyone's type. Straight girls, gay guys! Everyone would take the chance if they had it!"

Huffing a laugh, Bucky shakes his head. "I'll never have chance with her anyway, so why does it matter?"

"It matters because-!" Clint falters, face screwing up as he clearly tries to think of a good reason and fails, Bucky watches and waits patiently. "Well, okay, really, it doesn't, but still. I feel like I don't know you now Bucky, I feel like I don't know you at all." He finally says, looking down at his sandwich and shaking his head in, what Bucky hopes, is exaggerated disappointment.

People like to accuse Tony of being the most overdramatic of the Avengers, and most of the time they're right, but sometimes Clint takes that crown and runs with it. It's kind of one of the things Bucky adores about him.

"You know plenty about me, Clint. Nothing's changed just because I'm not ass over heels attracted to an actress." Bucky assures him, getting to his feet and moving around the island to rut around in the pantry for a snack, Clint's monstrosity of a lunch has left him feeling a little wanting.

It's silent in the kitchen, but after a minute Clint hums. "It just occurred to me, I actually have no idea what your type even is, Buck. I’ve never seen you interested in someone."

Bucky freezes as he’s reaching into a box of blueberry granola bars, and all at once his brain starts screaming _oh shit, abort abort_. Because the thing is, for almost the whole time Bucky's known him, his type has been Clint. He's been harboring the world's second largest crush (the first goes to Stark and the huge one he has on Steve) on Clint Barton since about four months after meeting him.

Being stranded by a blizzard in a small base cabin in Canada for two weeks with having almost nothing but each other for amusement will do that to a guy. He got to know Clint in a way he hadn't had the chance to before. Got to know the sarcastic, melodramatic, hilariously unlucky, cocky, disastrous, _beautiful_ asshole that is Clint Barton.

And in the year since then his position hasn't changed, his crush hasn't waned (it's most definitely gotten stronger), and the list that makes up his "type" has slowly shrunk to the point it only includes Clint, and Clint alone.

The way Bucky sees it he has a few options here; he can lie and just make some shit up to throw Clint off; he can just straight up tell Clint he really wants to take him on as many dates as possible, and maybe suck his dick; or he can be less direct and just sort of work around it a bit.

Bucky realises he's been silent for a moment too long, has almost taken too long to respond, so he snags two granola bars and steps out of the pantry, closing the door behind himself. He retakes his seat at the breakfast bar, opening a bar and taking a bite to stall.

Clint finished his sandwich while Bucky was freaking out in the pantry, and is now steadily drinking a glass of water, but he stares at Bucky attentively over the rim of his cup, waiting for an answer.

Fuck it, Bucky's going with option three. "Well," he says, swallowing his mouthful of food. "I guess they've gotta be funny, pretty, smart, even if it's in their own way. Um, stubborn, even if it gets them in trouble sometimes. Sarcastic, gotta be someone who can keep up with me, who gives as good as they get, you know?”

Okay, so those are all things that kind of obviously describe Clint if you think about it too long, time to throw something weird in there to throw him off.

"They also gotta be selfless and caring, maybe a bit cocky, and _stupidly_ clumsy-" Okay, well, way to go Bucky, that’s not helpful at all. Somehow managing not to slap himself, he just decides to go all-fucking-in. "They're competent, even if they don't think so most of the time, and they're really beautiful, even if they don't believe _that_ either."

Bucky’s staring at Clint, and Clint's staring at his empty glass, absently nodding along, his eyebrows furrowed, frowning like he's thinking too hard. So Bucky throws the last of his caution to the wind.

"He’s also taller than me, and always tired because he never gets enough sleep 'cause he’s constantly getting into shit he shouldn't. He’s blonde, has blue eyes, is always covered in cuts or bruises, or both, mostly from all that shit he’s always getting into." Clint stops nodding, his eyes going distant. Bucky keeps going. "He has a dog, he’s addicted to coffee and tends to drink right out of the carafe despite the fact that he owns a crap load coffee mugs. And for some reason he only ever wears the same three fucking shirts, and I adore the fuck out of him anyway."

He stops, suddenly unsure if he should go on, and waits to see if Clint will say anything. If he were any more blatant he'd basically just have to say Clint's name over and over. After a minute, when it's obvious Bucky isn't going to continue talking, Clint looks up, his eyes wide and earnest. "That's a pretty specific list, Buck, might be a bit hard to find, don't you think?"

Bucky gapes at him, stunned. The odds of Clint being deliberately clueless are higher than Bucky’d like to think about, but regardless, he plays along. He cocks his head. "You think? You don't believe I can find him?"

Clint nods, shrugs. "It seems pretty impossible that someone would be all those things at once."

Okay, now Bucky's pretty sure Clint's purposefully refusing to get the picture. He's not sure why, but come on, it's pretty obvious who he's describing. He even stopped speaking hypothetically, he was straight-up describing Clint near the end.

Face slipping into a hard glare, Bucky says, "Alright, I'll try again then." Now, this is just Bucky being a stubborn dick. "He has a dog named Lucky specifically-"

"That's a pretty common name for a dog."

"- he's the world's greatest archer-"

"That one will probably be a bit harder to find."

"-he's a superhero on a team with other superheroes-"

"The way we're going these days that could really be _anyone_."

"-he’s _you_ , you asshole. I'm talking about _you_ , oh my god."

The kitchen falls into silence that’s sudden enough after his outburst it’s almost painful. Both of them just stare at each other, the kitchen island between them.

Finally Clint smiles, a shy little hitch to half his mouth as he looks down. "It got pretty obvious at the end there, Buck."

"Yeah, well you were being a purposefully oblivious idiot." Bucky shoots back, crossing his arms, leaning back on his stool.

Clint huffs, straightening to his full height, setting his empty glass on the counter in front of him with a firm _thunk_. "Maybe I just wanted to hear you say it." He stares Bucky straight in eye as he speaks, jaw set like he's daring Bucky to a challenge.

Bucky scowls back, meeting him full on because Clint brings out Bucky’s competitive spirit like nothing else. But he forces himself to give up after a few minutes, too impatient to try out-stubborning someone who is just as obstinate as he is. He sighs, rolling his eyes and uncrossing his arms, laying his hands flat on the countertop. "Well, do you like me back or what?"

"What is this, elementary school?" Clint asks, voice short.

Refusing to rise to the bait, Bucky says, voice slightly raised, "Yes, jackass, check yes or fucking no!"

Clint glares, and his voice rises as well. "Fine! I check yes, then!"

"Good! Now please come closer so I can finally fucking kiss you!"

"Fine!" Clint spits, leaning over the counter. Bucky gets a hand around Clint's neck, bringing their lips together in a much sweeter kiss than the aggressiveness they were both using made it seem it would be.

The kiss tastes like mustard and blueberry, it's a horrible combination, and it's still the best kiss Bucky's ever had. Warm and soft, and everything he’s wanted the past year.

Both of them hesitate to pull away, but eventually there's a need for breath, so they separate, but they don’t go far; staying in each other’s space, sharing air.

"Can I just say," Clint says, licking his lips. Bucky follows the trail of his tongue with his eyes. "that I really didn't know you were talking about me at first."

Bucky pulls him into another kiss, this one even better than the last. "To be fair," he responds as he pulls away, his lips brush softly against Clint's, he brings his other hand up to rest on Clint's jaw. "you weren't supposed to."

Clint hums, nudging his chin up and into Bucky's touch. "You really think all those things about me?"

Setting his thumb to the corner of Clint's mouth, he nods, as sure as ever. "Yes."

Clint's jaw falls open a little, he takes a shaky breath. "Oh."

Bucky grins, covering Clint’s slack mouth with his own, and vows in that moment to make Clint believe he's all the things Bucky thinks he is. No matter how long it’ll take.

← ★ →

**Author's Note:**

> This has been finished in my google docs for who knows how long. I dunno why I never posted it, but I re-read it and thought "hey, that's pretty okay, you should post that" so here I am! How unprecedented! I have another finished fic too, just gotta polish up the ending cause I kinda hate how it is now (that's actually what I was going for when I decided to post this instead), so who knows! Maybe I'll have something else up in a few days! truly miracles are happening here, folks! I'm feeling like I'm on a time crunch here because my computer literally JUST blue screened again (second time today! yay!) and then, instead of doing what it's supposed to and restarting, it got stuck and I had to hard shut it down and turn it back on to post this, so, I really hope I get through posting this before it may happen again my GOD.
> 
> Anyway time to move on!!  
> Title Credit: Cannonball by the Sweeplings (which are absolutely amazing and you should give them a listen if you've never heard them before. They're kind of southern gothic/folky? I literally Do Not Know how music genres work hah)  
> Disclaimer: I am Poor and I don't own ANYTHING. I'm not even EXAGGERATING.
> 
> Not beta'd, which I have explained why in my last posted fic: summary? I'm a loser and I hate bothering people :) especially when I don't produce content regularly so I end up not talking to my betas for 27yrs and then I feel like an awkward dummy who can't ask if they'd still be down! So, not beta'd.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! Also? I'm sorry I always ramble so much in the notes, I just, I just do!  
> <333


End file.
